Forum:Wiki Publicity
I've been trying to think of different ways that we can publicize this wiki and "get the word out" that we are around. We've already covered some of the initial bases, including providing links on the Jagex and Runescape wikis that link to here. Yes, more could be done there too, but it is a start. The FunOrb wiki and the Stellar Dawn communities could also be worked with in terms of encouraging them to link to us, so there certainly is a little more work that can be done along this line. I did a recent Google search of "War of Legends", and a War of Legends wiki poped up as item # 8 on this list. Unfortunately it is the War of Legends Wiki being run by Zybex and not ours. They are playing catch-up to us in a number of ways, and their article count is quite tiny. I'm not so worried about the competition, but it is a bit concerning that they are ranked up so high. With just a modest amount of effort on our part, I think that could change. FYI, the Wikia version of War of Legends shows up on page #2, which is an improvement in general as we used to be on page 8. What I'm trying to do now, however, is to brainstorm with this community about where to go from here, and what we might want to consider in terms of "getting the word out" about this wiki that goes beyond the Wikia community. Here are some ideas I've come up with, and perhaps we could also prioritize where our effort should go with this as well: * Wikipedia - The term "War of Legends" currently redirects to the article about Jagex. Since we have plenty of confirmed information now about the game, it may be time to write an article about this game on Wikipedia... with of course a prominent link going to are wiki that is tasteful and up to Wikipedia standards. It certainly wouldn't hurt both for the game, and that people would notice the link on the Wikipedia article. * Participation on other Fansites - I have created an account on Legends HQ and have participated in some of the discussions there, also mentioning explicitly this wiki in those discussions from time to time. It wouldn't hurt to mention this wiki on some other fansites or even on some of the Runescape/Mechscape fansites that have threads about the War of Legends. My advise on this: Mention the wiki in context. Links to content are particularly welcome (particularly to individual articles) but be tasteful and only post about the wiki when it is appropriate. Do more than simply post about the wiki, and genuinely engage in the conversation on those other fansites. * Web directories - Many of these are now becoming link farms, but there are several websites that certainly couldn't hurt in terms of geting this wiki listed and included. I wish I had some good suggestions here for this, but I do need some extra input with this idea. * YouTube - If there is somebody very creative here, we might want to try and come up with our own video as a "response" to the official Jagex preview video currently on that site. There certainly have been some other content added where I think we could come up with perhaps an even better preview of the game than what Jagex has done. This is just a crazy suggestion, but it might work, and linking the video or mentioning the wiki in the video would be really sweet. * Twitter - We already have a twitter account that is being followed on an "official list" by the Jagex twitter account of fansites. That by itself is going to be noticed and followed, particularly given how Jagex is releasing spoilers and details on Twitter. Some work could be done on organizing our effort on Twitter beter, but it is a place to go for now. * Facebook - We could get a facebook page going. I think something already exists after a fashion, but we could to better and have something focused on this wiki. Any other ideas or suggestions here are certainly welcome. --Robert Horning 18:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not to call Quartic out or anything, but I know he is active on the funorb wiki. Quartic has a whopping 8.2k posts (because I'm a lurk that way), and maybe he can propose something about us there, if he wants of course. Also, I'm an admin on the runescape wiki facebook, I would be happy to make the WoL wiki one too. Also, there's sites like http://answers.yahoo.com out there where people ask questions about everything. If we can monitor them for anything WoL related, link them to here. Free publicity and traffic. And I'll do my best to get the word out on other stuff too. 19:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, I'll see what I can do. ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I've noticed the rank on google. In response to that I had already changed the meta description, applied our wiki url to http://www.google.com and http://www.bing.com/ and a couple small search engines. If someone has a Yahoo! account please submit the wiki url http://waroflegends.wikia.com to http://www.altavista.com aswell. Twitter is going ok. The owner will learn how to use it well with a bit of guidance in the beginning =p. YouTube. I can make excellent videos and have currently over 2500 subscribers. I could upload some kind of teaser video that directs my subscribers to the wiki account (managed by me), where there will be some wol videos. 20:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I have started a Youtube Channel for the wiki. If anyone has a video for the wiki, just tell me and i will get it on the channel. If another admin wants to be able to access the account, leave me your email address and I will email you. The URL for the channel is http://www.youtube.com/user/WarofLegendsWiki. ::I thought I wrote I would manage it...? 21:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I did too. I just took it so that the other WOL wiki couldnt get their hands on it. If you give me your email I would be happy to give you all of the account information. Shadesleer 21:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok that's wise yeah, sorry about my response. I'll message you over YouTube. 21:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I just updated the Wikia_Gaming website to "introduce" War of Legends to the larger gaming community on the Wikia websites. I listed it both under Strategy and MMO games, not really sure in their categories on where to put a game like this. The article on that site, w:c:gaming:War of Legends is essentially a direct copy of what we have here on War of Legends. This is mainly an advertising page for our wiki, but I'd like to keep it factual. If for some reason the game is released and this page hasn't been updated, please feel free to change the information to reflect the game release. Just one more way we can hopefully advertise this site. --Robert Horning 18:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm almost done with the facebook page, I'll have it up when I'm done with it. 19:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I suggested the wiki to Jagex on the recommend a fansite thread. It doesn't carry any of the baggage that the RuneScape wiki had (or any baggage at all really...), so hopefully it should be accepted. 06:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :There are two other advantages we have: :# There are relatively few fansites out there, particular fansites with any significant information or organization. I know, I've been looking. That is one of my objectives of the Directory on this wiki, so we can have an exhaustive list of fansites. Yes, I do intend to have some standards on that list, but that is another issue. :# Mod Hohbein is not in charge. As can be seen by the presence of the FunOrb Wiki, other community moderators are not nearly as prejudiced about Wikia as Mod Hohbein seems to be. :I don't know if Mod Hohbein got a bad experience on the RS Wiki or what his problem is, but I agree with the general sentiment on the RS Wiki when the issue is brought up, the advertising problem is not the real issue that is keeping the RS Wiki from getting listed on the big list of fansites. Copyright enforcement may be a bigger issue, as I've also brought up on the RS Wiki (much to the anger of some folks on that wiki at the moment). --Robert Horning 08:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Stellar Dawn Wiki - I've placed a link directing users. Rather those that fancy their interest in Stellar Dawn should take the time to help here while we are waiting for content. 18:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RuneScape Wiki - As there is large support for affiliation with the RuneScape Wiki, come release I will be bold and place a request for assistance on their site notice. They are a strong dedicated community and I'm sure we can get assistance from them in this wiki's development, especially at the time of release. 18:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Good news! On google, we are on the first page (though 2nd from the bottom) in a search for war of legends! We are also the 2nd result for the search war of legends wiki. We got a lot better pretty fast I believe. 02:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's annoying me that we're not first when someone searches for war of legends wiki... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, not to be cocky or anything, but we are SUCH a better site than the other one. I checked and there is absolutely NO communication at all. No forums, red talk page links, their community portal is just a guy talking to himself.. 03:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I would be nice to recruit that guy. There is some communication going on with the Zybez forums themselves, where apparently some of the content organization and planning has been happening, but I would agree that such communication is anemic at best, and certainly not welcoming. They have also blocked anonymous edits and have failed to note any licensing terms for their content. Any content from this wiki that is copied over to that other wiki (except for raw "data" like build times or resource requirements.... that isn't copyrightable)... let the rest of the community know about it. That would be copyright infringement of us, and we might just be able to do something about that. The opposite should also be true, although checking other fansites for building upgrade data is fair game. I don't think there is much to consider in terms of content worth getting from the other wiki. --Robert Horning 14:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's a great idea, I'm actually going to spend a bit of time checking if they took anything from us! 19:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC)